Lillian
Wick= Lillian Weaver is the second enemy the player will encounter in Wick. She will become present as early as 1:00 AM, but can still affect the gameplay while not present. Lillian was five years old before her disappearance. She is the only child known to float/fly. Behaviour Lillian is capable of influencing the player without actually being present. Most notably, she possesses the ability to teleport the player if they stay in an area for a relatively long period of time. In her active hours, she will constantly taunt the player with little quips and insults, or sometimes will blow out the player's candle and laugh. She will occasionally make herself visible by teleporting directly in front of the player in a similar fashion to Tim and Tom. When Lillian is on the attack, she always manifests the same way: she will rise from the ground surrounded by soot and green fire. Sometimes a little spin will be done before she roars, and will often manifest like this right in front of the player. Unlike the other enemies, she is always seen floating with her feet off the ground. While hunting the player, she sways from side to side, almost to the beat of her chase theme, and can be heard sobbing while on pursuit. When in Lillian's general proximity, all colors except for shades of red are sucked out of the protagonist's vision, creating an aura of grey. Death Animations Looking upon Lillian at any point in time will cause her to instantly speed up to the player and kill them. *Once she is right in front of the player, she will do a little spin before she kills them. She will contort her face while emitting a high-pitched scream, sending the player flying across the map to their death. *She grabs the player's head, screams in their face, and throws them to the ground. *Lillian zooms up to the player and screams in their face, causing them to fall to the ground. Lillian can be seen glaring down at them before turning around and walking away. Description Lillian has red hair that she sweeps to the right side of her face under her hood. Her skin is a light green colour and does not appear to be decayed. Her cheeks and nose are pink, and her eyes are pure black with small white pupils. Black tear-streaks trail down her face and she has some scratches on her face. She has the smallest stature of all the ghost children. Lillian wears pink rabbit-themed pajamas. Specifically, it's a pink hoodie that has rabbit ears and a rabbit face with big red buttons for eyes on the hood. The hoodie has a white round tummy with three red buttons to fasten it, and she has a fluffy cotton tail on her behind. She wears purple pants, tube socks rolled up all the way, and rabbit slippers with similar ears and eyes as the hood. When Lillian kills the player, her eyes go totally white and many veins enlarge in her face, creating a distorted image. Achievements There is only one Lillian-themed achievement titled The Rock Of "Nope" in which the player must survive Lillian near the large rock where the rabbit skull is found. Tips *Lillian requires immediate attention in order to escape. *As soon the colour begins to fade from the screen, she is near. The player must immediately get as far way from her as possible. *'Do not' look at her under any circumstances. The best option is to turn away and run. Trivia *Lillian is the only female enemy that can kill the player. *It is unknown why Lillian can speak but the other children seemingly can't. *Lillian appears to have the ability to "swim" through matter. *She voices the majority of dialogue for evidence and collectibles. *Lillian and Benny are the only enemies that can send the player flying upon killing them. *She was known as Lucy during development. *A game designer commentaryhttps://youtu.be/aouG40iJinY?t=8m51s revealed that one of Lillian's death animations originally ended with her standing still and staring at the fallen player as they drift into unconsciousness. It was later changed to have her turn around and walk away. *Lillian will be appearing as a fighter in Indie Game Battle.https://twitter.com/IndieGameBattle/status/760179926066757632 |-|No Way Out= Behaviour Lillian's tactics remain the same from the main game, save for one new ability. She will initiate a "game" with TBubber where she will count down from 10 and if TBubber fails to hide, Lillian will promptly kill him. To hide, the player must enter either the wood shed or bus. Winning this game earns the player the Hide 'n' Seek achievement. Death Animations *In some cases, Lillian can be found not floating, but sitting on the ground. She will also run after TBub. Her death animations are the same, but she does not float while killing TBub. *Using telekinesis, Lillian raises her hands to lift TBubber off of his feet. She motions her hands down and TBubber slams into the ground. *She stops suddenly right in front of TBubber. After softly shushing him, she grabs his face and screams loudly. He drops to the ground as Lillian watches him fade out of consciousness. Description In No Way Out, Lillian's face is mutilated to resemble a stuffed rabbit. The button eyes that were a part of her rabbit outfit are sewn onto her own. Her nose is missing, exposing the bone underneath. String has been sewn into its place. Her upper lip is split. Blood is trailing from these wounds, as well as staining her clothes and hands. Her hair is white and her rabbit pajamas are blue instead of pink. Her hoodie is missing half of the left rabbit ear. Trivia *Her No Way Out design was first revealed in the Wick Montage Video. *Her signature in the Counselor's Cabin has a different handwriting style compared to her signature on the bus. *The words accompanying the tweet https://twitter.com/HellbentWick/status/730621022328619009 that revealed Lillian's No Way Out drawing are from the children's song Ring Around The Rosie http://www.mamalisa.com/?t=es&p=1456&c=116. |-|History= Lillian Weaver was the youngest child of the Weaver family as well as the only girl. She had four older brothers: Benny, Tim, Tom, and Caleb. Her parents were John and Mary Weaver. She lived on Mount Todd with her family in the early 1900's. In the News Archive evidence, she is described as "precocious" by the locals. She would go to church every Sunday with her mother, Benny, and Caleb. Judging by her clothes and rabbit doll "Honey Bunny", she had a strong affinity for rabbits. A photograph from when she was alive shows her with her siblings in their Halloween costumes, hers being that of a rabbit. Besides her doll, Lillian's other keepsakes include a well bucket and a rabbit skull. Her relationship to these two items is not entirely clear. They seem to tie her to the well and the large rock, the latter being significant in that there is an achievement where the player must encounter her at this specific location. On June 4, 1924, a mysterious fire destroyed the family home and killed Mary. John killed himself in the wood shed. Lillian, Benny, and Caleb went missing, and not even their bodies could be found. Their spirits now haunt the forest. Lillian's exact form of death is unknown, but often theorized as some sort of drowning. Her floating ability resembles swimming and her legs kick as if treading water. Her well bucket and the fact that Honey Bunny is described as "moist" by TBubber also prove strong connections to her drowning in the well. This line of thought was explored by Duncan and TBubber, on Journal Page 21. However, they note that the police had searched the well and did not find her, nor anyone's remains. Honey Bunny is also noted for being covered in bloodstains, another possible clue to her death. As a ghost, Lillian is the most talkative of the children, constantly berating her victims. She recites many nursery rhymes as well. On Halloween night in 2014, Travis "TBubber" Burton enters the children's woods to investigate the Wick legend. He takes their keepsakes and places them throughout the map, most likely angering their spirits, including Lillian. Just when TBubber thinks he is leaving scot-free, Lillian, Benny, Caleb and Tom ambush him. He runs into the Counselor's Cabin where he is killed by an unknown assailant. His body is never found. In 2015, Sam enters the woods to play Wick. At 6:00 AM, Sam finds himself rotten like a zombie. The Weaver children made him his own grave. Lillian, being held by Benny, holds out her open hand to Sam, as if welcoming him into their group. His remains are never found. |-|Findings= Collectible Items Unlockable Items Other Items Lillian's voice is featured in these items: |-|Gallery= Gallery Gameplay Lillian floating around tree.png|Lillian glowing pink. Lillian floating a distance away.png|Lillian floating a distance away from the player. Lillian before killing the player.png|Lillian shortly before killing the player. Lillian screaming during death animation.png|Lillian's face during her death animation. Lillian Jumpscare.png|Lillian as she appears during her Jumpscare. Lillian Jumpscare effect.png|The visual effect that Lillian's Jumpscare causes. Black and white effect during Lillian's chase.png|The appearance of the forest during Lillian's chase sequence. Red in bridge during Lillian's chase.png|An example of the red shades that appear on the bridge during Lillian's chase sequence Red in hands during Lillian's chase.png|An example of the red shades that appear on the Protagonist's hands and sleeves during Lillian's chase sequence Benny and Lillian in the ending cutscene animation.gif|Lillian with Benny in the ending New Lillian.png|Lillian has a slightly different look after the No Way Out update. No Way Out teleport effect.png|The new teleporting effect that appears in both Wick and the No Way Out expansion. Lillian 3.PNG|Close-up of Lillian's face Lillian floating behind tree animation.gif|Lillian floating around a tree Lillian disappears.png|Lillian about to disappear ''No Way Out'' Gameplay lillian.png|Lillian's appearance in the montage trailer for WICK lillian2.png|Lillian's jumpscare in the montage trailer for WICK lillian's creepy face.PNG|Lillian in the No Way Out trailer. lillian's jumpy.PNG|Lillian's jumpscare in the No Way Out trailer. No Way Out Lillian attacking.png|Lillian rushing towards the player No Way Out Lillian killing player.png|Lillian screaming No Way Out Lillian Up Close.png|A close-up of Lillian No Way Out Lillian Jumpscare.png|Lillian's jumpscare No Way Out Lillian Telekinesis.png|Lillian lifts TBub with telekinesis No Way Out Lillian effect.png|Lillian's visual effect in No Way Out Lillian kneeling.png|Lillian kneeling Lillian runs.png|Lillian running towards the player Official Images 1453248049 PosesWick Lillian.jpg|Lillian's official art. The Rock Of Nope.jpg|Lillian in the achievement icon for "The Rock of Nope". Misc. Lilliansig.png|Lillian's signature on the bus. Lilliansigcabin.PNG|Lillian's signature in the Counselor's Cabin. WICK hintsketch stayawayfromher2.jpg|Lillian's drawing. Lillian in photograph.png|Lillian in the photograph evidence. Rabbitdoll.png|Lillian's rabbit doll, Honey Bunny CiOv8llUkAADFqo.jpg|The Official Page for Lillian In No Way Out. Wick Concept Art Lillian.jpg|Concept art of Lillian's drawing. Lilliancard.png|Lillian's Steam card art Lillian Indie Game Battle.jpg|Lillian in Indie Game Battle Video Wick and No Way Out Lillian Does a Little Spin Wick and No Way Out Lillian Screams In Your Face Wick and No Way Out Lillian Screams and Walks Away Wick No Way Out Lillian's Telekinetic Powers BETTER VER. Wick No Way Out Lillian Runs Wick No Way Out Lillian Shushes TBubber Audio Lillian's chase theme in Wick: Lillian's chase theme in No Way Out: References Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Wick Category:No Way Out